Like Them
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Caitlyn Gellar's nicknames aren't even relevant to her. NateCaitlyn.


**Like Them**

_A Star Lit Production  
_(:

**Basically, this is the same old Katie you've known for a year and a half. **

**However, I'm really trying to break out of my shell lately. So, here are some important things you should know about any future stories:**

**-I'm under the name Kaite these days. Kate, but with an added i, because I like to be different.**

**-My fics will be more mature. I want my stories to make people laugh or cry, and I feel like my normal happily-ever-afters just aren't going to cut it anymore. I don't want to be one of those FanFictioners whose stories sort of blend together.**

**-I would LOVE to do a collaboration story with someone. If you are looking for a co-writer, please contact me. (:**

**Alright, I'm done rambling now. You can read the story now. **

--

Caitlyn Gellar's father calls her C. Like the letter.

The nickname originated when Caitlyn was first born. Her father had no idea how to spell her name on her emergency medical forms, because he couldn't remember. Was it Caitlin? Or Caitlynn? Or God forbid it was something completely complicated like Caightlynne.

"Craig! You don't know how to spell your own daughter's name?" Camille Gellar had said, slapping her husband's arm.

"I'm just going to write C as her first name. God knows it'd be easier to figure out!" Craig huffed.

"Craig Gellar, you are _not_. It's spelled C-A-I-T-L-Y-N, and I think it's absolutely beautiful," Camille rolled her eyes.

"I'm still calling her C."

"As long as you don't write it, sweetie."

Caitlyn doesn't mind being called C.

It's short and simple and to the point. Just like her father.

--

Caitlyn Gellar's sister Cara calls her Cai.

Cara, who is a year younger, could never say the 't' in Caitlyn when she was three or four, so she called her 'Cailyn,' which was eventually shortened to just plain 'Cai'.

Caitlyn and Cara shared a bedroom from the time they were babies to fourteen and fifteen years old. And every night, even if they were mad at each other, Cara would say, "I love you, Cai. You're my best friend."

And Caitlyn would reply with, "I love you too, Cara. Now go to sleep."

But Cara's words always sent a shiver of sisterly love down her spine.

So Caitlyn really doesn't mind being called Cai.

It's fun and cute and offbeat. Just like Cara.

--

Caitlyn Gellar's best friend Mitchie Torres calls her Cait.

Mitchie said just _Cait _fit Caitlyn's personality better. Sort of rough around the edges, but with a classical beauty. She meant it as a compliment, and Caitlyn took it as so, although she would hardly call herself a 'classical beauty'.

And after a while, most people started calling Caitlyn just _Cait_, because it just fit.

And Caitlyn doesn't mind being called just Cait.

It's plain, but funky. Just like Mitchie.

--

Caitlyn Gellar's friend/foe Tess Tyler calls her Caity Belle.

Caitlyn's full name is Caitlyn Rosabelle Gellar, and Tess was very jealous, because her name was just Teresa Ann Tyler. Tess said Teresa Ann lacked flair, but Caitlyn Rosabelle just _screamed _glamour (although Caitlyn had always thought it screamed _porn star_).

"Caitlyn, sweetie, if you won't let me call your Rosabelle, at _least _let me come up with a fabulous nickname for you," Tess sighed melodramatically one day when they were twelve years old.

"Uh, sure?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Eek, Caitlyn, I promise I'll come up with something completely and totally amazing for you, okay?" Tess broke out into a huge smile.

And Caitlyn smiled back, because she knew that it was a genuine smile.

The next day, Tess woke up grinning like crazy.

"Caitlyn, your new nickname is Caity Belle. Isn't it _trés magnifique_?" Tess said, applying some lipgloss.

Caitlyn plastered on a fake smile; "I love it."

Actually, she hated it, but she would never tell Tess.

Caitlyn _really _hates being called Caity Belle, but whatever.

It's sparkly and ridiculous. Just like Tess.

--

Caitlyn Gellar's husband Nate Gray calls her Caitlyn.

On their first date he said, "I really like you, Caitlyn."

During their first time he said, "I love you, Caitlyn."

On their wedding day he said, "I need you, Caitlyn."

And at the birth of their child he said, "I'm so proud of you, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn Gellar _loves _being called Caitlyn.

Because it's her name. It's her _identity_.

And when Nate says it, she feels more alive than she's ever felt in her entire life.

--

**That was pretty much awful, but I'm suffering from some writer's block lately, so please don't be too harsh.**


End file.
